


The Visitor

by RubberSamus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magical Girls, Outer Space, Romance, Slice of Life, Stars, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberSamus/pseuds/RubberSamus
Summary: A young woman lays upon the grass in her yard, staring up at the stars during a clear, spring night. Suddenly, she finds herself entertaining a visitor from the stars who will change her life forever!This story is dedicated to my beloved Star Guardian <3
Kudos: 3





	The Visitor

I'll never forget the night she visited me. It was a calm, comfortable spring evening. I had decided to sit among the stars that night, something that had been previously alien to me. I'd never thought to look above my head at the heavens above. My concerns had always been grounded, bound by the gravity that promised to keep me upon this earth. There wasn't anything special to be said about the sky; it remained as it did to any untrained eye, changes so  minuscule that I would fail to notice any different. It was on a whim that I laid upon the grass, my dress loosely wrapped around my body, messy hair bunched up below me. 

Suddenly, the sky did change! A flash of light forced me to cover my eyes with haste. Was it a sudden meteorite bearing down upon me? A beam of light that would whisk me away onto an alien spacecraft? Or perhaps the divine light of a visiting god? While perhaps I found these thoughts to be quite silly at first, only upon opening my eyes again did I realize I wasn't far from the truth. 

Above me stood a dazzling girl. She looked down at me with a confused expression, standing over me with her legs crossed in front of her. Her outfit was quite unusual, colored a vibrant pink to match her long, flowing hair. Fair skin made her overall appearance incredibly vibrant. Even in the dark, her most striking feature was her eyes: they carried the stars themselves within them. 

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice as soft and gentle as the spring breeze. "Could you tell me where I am?"

It took me a short minute to catch my breath and gather myself, as though she had spoke in an alien language. Perhaps that had been what I expected, and thus her clear words bewildered me all the more. 

"You're on Earth, miss," I told her, slowly sitting up in the grass. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, miss," she said to me. "My home is among the stars."

"I see!" the gravity of what was happening quickly filled me with excitement. "What brings you to this humble planet, then?"

"I must have been dreaming, or simply distracted by the beauty of this place from afar," she said to me. "The next thing I knew, I landed here above you! I should consider myself fortunate I didn't crash into you!" 

"I'd have to agree!" I replied with a smile. "Will you be staying long?" 

"I'm afraid not," she told me. "I don't have a home here, after all. While your planet is in some ways familiar, I'm sure many of your customs and traditions are strange and alien to me." 

"Why not let me show you, then?" I said, holding out my hand. "The planets and stars might be pretty, but I promise there's a lot on Earth you won't find in space!"

"Is that so?" she gave me a small smile, one that could likely disarm anyone with just a glance. "Then lead the way!"

I realized, at first, that perhaps I didn't have much to offer her. There were things in space that no earthling could ever hope to see. I tried to think of the places I would go each day, but alas the late hour would keep them forbidden. While my mind raced with ideas, I invited her into my home and showed her where I lived. To my delight, she was fascinated with the many trinkets and baubles I had collected over the years. I showed her the joys of sugary sweets, which she seemed to quite enjoy, though the sugar caused her lips to pucker. 

"So, you humans sleep with a covering above you, is that right?" she asked me with curiosity. 

"That's right. It protects us from rain, cold, heat, and wind!" I explained. 

She nodded with understanding, but I caught her looking up quite often. 

It struck me that showing her the city might be exciting! The girl seemed curious of my car, crouching down next to it at first as if to see how it worked. Though a fish out of water, she certainly didn't seem slow to catch on to anything new she came upon. 

"So you use these things to get around since you can't fly, is that right?" she asked as we climbed in. She sat stiffly in the seat, bouncing on it a bit. 

"Well, we have machines that fly, too! Though that's only for long trips!" I explained with a smile. 

"Seems inefficient, though impressive!" she said, smiling a bit. I could only laugh!

As we drove through the streets, once again I noticed her fixation with the sky. She would lean forward in the seat often, craning her neck to check the stars. It was often hard to see them, even on a clear night such as tonight, especially as we approached the city. Mindfully, I smiled at her again. 

"Here," I said as I pressed a button on the door next to me, opening the passenger window. I focused back on the road, but when I turned my head again she was peering out the window, hair blowing in the wind, looking up at the sky. I could only smile, feeling my heart grow warm, having to rip my eyes away from her to focus on the open road.

Soon, the small, sleepy city stood on the horizon. Though it would be mostly empty, lights and flashes still illuminated the skyline, a carefully constructed array of colorful lights. The adorable visitor pulled her head back into the car, looking at the lights in front of her with a head of frizzy hair. I glanced over at her again, and the two of us giggled. 

I drove her through the city, showing her my favorite places to shop and explore. Whenever we passed one of the art installations, or other point of interest like the marvelous skyscrapers above, I would slow down and show them to her. She showed clear interest in the strange things I had to share, but would always seem distracted. 

"Was there something in particular you wanted to see?" I asked.

"Somewhere... quiet," she replied, her voice soft. "Like a large lake, or a forest."

I had the perfect idea, knowing it would impress her. Driving away from the city, we followed quiet, empty roads. I took the time to show her some of Earth's music, and luckily my niche, outlandish tastes matched her own. She seemed to most enjoy an uplifting song about an optimistic girl, and even hummed along near the end! 

Soon, we were surrounded by trees as the road started to incline. Deep, dark sages and shadowy browns painted the world in front of us, the radiant moon and bright, white-yellow lamps of the car lighting the way. Up and up we climbed, with crisp air coming in through the window to provide the comforting scent of nature outdoors. 

_ I don't do this enough _ , I thought to myself, growing to appreciate not just the company of this alien girl, but of the Earth's simple wonders. And yet, the night still had something much more grand to offer. As the car finished its climb upward, the horizon became visible again, and the ground leveled out. The ground seemed to disappear just a short distance ahead, giving way to a stunning view. Even out of the windshield, we were able to get a taste of the stunning view off of the side of the cliff we had climbed. The hum of the engine was silenced, and walked onto the grass. 

The view completely took my breath away, as if I was seeing it for the first time all over again. A calm, glassy lake could be seen below, surrounded by trees, reflecting the waxing moon like a mirror. The songs of crickets and frogs sounded throughout the forest, almost obscuring the gasp that came from the girl. I looked over at her to find her looking above once more, and so my gaze followed hers. 

With considerable distance between us and the city, the stars above became much clearer. Even from my backyard the stars numbered half as many. The view brought back distant memories of camping as a child, joining my family in the dark woods to take part in nature. The sky had been like this then, too, dazzling and bountiful, visible only without the manufactured lights of the civilized world. 

"The stars are truly beautiful from here..." I murmured, looking back over at the girl, her neck still craned upwards. "To think you get to travel among them..."

"Yes..." she said, her voice hardly a breath. "I couldn't imagine being without them." 

My heart turned, but I did not realize why. 

"Still," I began. "It's nice to be able to view them like this." 

"Perhaps... though..."

"Though what?" I looked at her, and for just the second time that night our eyes locked. Even when looking down they reflected stars. 

"From here, it would be impossible to see all of them," she explained. 

"Maybe so..." I nodded with understanding. "Though, sometimes you need to be away from something to realize just how wonderful it is." My gaze returned up at the stars. "Sometimes it takes a new perspective to realize just what you're missing out on."

"I suppose you're right..." she nodded, returning her gaze upward. We sat there, watching the moon move across the sky. She marveled so at this, too, appreciating the beauty of it. Soon enough, however, I told her I needed to return home before late. She came with me, and we rode quietly together, this time with only the gentle hum of the engine and the sound of the tires on the road to soothe us. I caught myself glancing over at her often, and her at me. It almost seemed not long enough that we returned home, and I stared at the humble, small home I returned to each day. 

"You can stay the night, if you wish!" I offered with a smile. "I can prepare you a bed and-"

"No," she stopped me, her tone sorrowful. "I'm afraid I cannot stay."

My heart turned in my chest again, beating rapidly. "So soon? There is still so much I could show you..."

"Well, yes... but..." she stammered, as though at a loss. "I... I can't. There is still so much of the cosmos I want to explore!"

I found my words caught in my throat, my chest tight and frantic. Emotions I had never felt before jumbled up within my heart and mind, making me feel weak. Yet, I pressed onward. If I stayed silent now, I would never forgive myself!

"But... wouldn't it be more fun to explore it with a person that you love?" 

She stopped and looked at me. Once again, I saw those dazzling, gorgeous eyes. The more I looked into them, the more I was certain they contained the entirety of the cosmos. I could see the turmoil within them, the stars swirling within as if in orbit. She was quiet for some time, until...

"My love lies within the stars... I..." 

I held out a hand. Intense was the gaze we shared as I spoke, knowing with perfect confidence what my heart was telling me to say: 

"Then let me love the stars with you."

Her eyes moved to track my hand, then met mine again. Her hand twitched, but stayed at her side, reluctant. 

"Wouldn't you miss your Earth? The lakes? The tall buildings? Your sweets? You would leave all of that behind?" 

"It's like I said before..." I kept my arm outstretched, never breaking my gaze with her. "Being away would only make my heart grow fonder upon my return. Just as there is much I'd love to show you about Earth, I want to see more! I want to travel the stars and see everything there is to see in this world! The universe is so much bigger than us, and knowing that makes me all the more certain I want to see everything I can of it!" 

She read me carefully, her face painted with  overwhelming surprise. It was then that I realized everything I had said, yet I knew it to be true. There wasn't a word I regretted or disbelieved. My hand was shaking ever so faintly, but I dared not retract it. 

She smiled, and my heart melted. 

"Then let's love the stars together." 

She took my hand.

From then on...

my eyes were filled with stars.


End file.
